Dance of Ages
by Lovethehumor101
Summary: America recalls the past as he dances with England at a Dance competition. UsUk, maybe a tiny tear jerker if you listen to the song with it. K because there's kissing.


Hi, everyone this is a one shot that I created because today I read some sad stories so this was born.  
My inspiration mostly through out this fic was the song Secret Garden play by Alexander Rybrak, so you should listen to the song while reading to see what I was getting at. Either way this is some anguish Romance stuff, sort of.  
**The black means it's Alfred's thoughts happening not the dance stuff.**

* * *

Clap.

Our bodies swayed to the music. I could feel your warmth as our chests pressed together.

Clap.

I spun you around and around, you landing with your leg in the air, my hand gripping your ankle.

Clap.

Once again you leave my side, smirking, as I did my own steps, feeling the beats throughout my body.

Clap.

My hand gently placed behind your back, as I dipped you slowly, gracing my eyes of those delicate smooth legs of yours, that I would claim tonight.

**Clap.**

How long has it been since we danced together. Ages, I recall. We were so close when I was younger, then we drifted apart when I claimed Independance.

**Clap.**

I remembered the look in your eyes. Hurt, shocked, anger, regret as you fell down. I simply stood, and watched you cry.

"You used to be so big." Was the words I left you, before walking away.

Clap.

The music sped up, and we spun, the crowd blurry all around us.

**Clap.**

You showed up at my door, with flowers in your hands. Now, it was my turn to be shocked, but you didn't notice because I was smiling, glad to see my "friend".

Clap.

I once again grip your hand, and we slowly did a tango, the lights above us red.

**Clap.**

We've fought wars together side by side. I remembered how your eyes filled with hope as I arrived.  
I truly felt like a hero.

Clap.

I dipped you quickly and twirled you away.

**Clap.**

At meetings we would argue and fight, once again, drifting apart from a relationship that was trying to rebuild.

Clap.

We walked in a circle, green eyes meeting blue, as we waited for the right moment.

**Clap.**

I didn't want that. So, I visited you and made fun of you, like your cooking, because every time I saw your face something inside of me wanted to cry with joy but also sadness.

Clap.

We slowly brought our bodies together our hands clasped.

**Clap.**

I realised I wanted to make you happy again, to see that smile on your face, to feel the warmth of your arms, to feel the soft kisses from your lips. I wanted to be loved by you again. Only in a different way . . .

Clap.

I picked you up, your leg out as we turned slowly, the crowd clapping.

**Clap.**

I was nervous, embarrassed. I had feelings for my caretaker, my brother. How could I look you in the eye, after everything I've done to you and say those three simple words. What was this, this pain, knowing I could never say those words to you. The man who raised me, cared for me, loved me . . .

Clap.

I gazed into your eyes as I set you down.

**Clap.**

I don't care . . .

"Hey England!"

This feeling . . .

"What is it America?"

Can go burn in hell.

I place my hand behind your head and lean in closely, "America?" our lips met.  
Soft, and sweet. Fireworks go off in my stomach as I feel you gasp. I place a hand gently behind your back and pull you closer.

_Those three simple words . . ._

My eyes close and I feel myself blushing. I realised, I could be rejected at this moment. That you'll push me away, and look at me disappointed, angered? or even disgusted.

But I don't care, this moment, this time, I won't let you push me away. Not again.

I pulled away, to see your eyes wide, blank.

_Need to be said . . ._

"I love you." It's a whisper, but I know it reaches your ears. Your eyes, those beautiful eyes, looked pain, and confused.  
Then, tears form, falling down your face like rain. I made you cry. A horrible feeling twists in my gut.  
What have I done?

Clap.

I place a hand on your cheek, as the music begins to slow down. The lights above us turn white.  
Enhancing the glow of your hair, the glow of your eyes.  
Beautiful. Simply Beautiful.

**Clap.**

You wipe your tears with your sleeves.  
"That's all I ever wanted to hear from you."  
My horror turns into anguish.  
"All those years of torture, all those years that I couldn't touch you."  
He placed a hand on my cheek.  
"All because of that damn revolution."  
Oh, England . . .  
"I've missed you. Your smile, laughter, even your ridiculous ideas . . ."  
Tears. Heart wrenching tears.  
"Why America. Why is it that every time I crumble it's because of you. Who are you to make the Great Britain fall."  
I don't know . . .  
"I think it's because I love you too much. When you revolted, something inside me feared that if I let you go, you would have never come back."  
I placed my hand on his.  
"But here you are now, telling me that you love me, when all this time."  
His tears slowly, came down.  
"I loved you."  
We stared into each others eyes before I lean in again. Your lips salty from your tears.  
Tears of my own fell, as I held you closer, my hand on yours, as you caress my cheek.

Clap.

I lean in, and our breaths mingle.  
"I love you." I tell you.  
You smile that beautiful smile of yours, that always made me feel warm.  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know."  
And we kiss as the music slowly came to a stop, ending our performance.

The crowd goes wild . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

And that's my one shot, I hope you like it. Because to me, UsUk is some serius chizz.  
I would rant about it, but I don't think you want to read that so, this is Lovethehumorlol signing off.  
Reviews welcome.


End file.
